1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet transport apparatus for transporting a sheet of a specified characteristic.
2. Related Background Art
The transport of a sheet of a specified size has been implemented in the prior art. However, the transport of a sheet of a specified thickness or tone has not been implemented.
In the past, an operator directly confirms the thickness or the tone of the accommodated sheets to determine which deck the desired sheet is accommodated in.
In the bookbinding such as the preparation of a pamphlet by using an image forming apparatus or in the preparation of a booklet having various sheets built therein, a user may desire to print on a sheet having a desired characteristic or reproduce on a sheet having the same characteristic as that of an original document sheet. In the past, for such needs, the user previously selects a sheet of a substantially same characteristic on which a reproduced image is to be outputted and then the bookbinding or the preparation of the booklet is performed manually or semi-automatically. An image forming apparatus which meets the above needs and provides consistent production was not present in the past.
In an image forming apparatus which converts image information of a facsimile apparatus or an electronic filing system to an electrical signal for reading, transmitting, receiving, image-outputting, storing and processing it, the communication of information including the characteristic of the sheet has not been conducted.